Kissing
by I Caught Myself
Summary: G1: Sequel to "Geckos". After two months, Spike finds a way to freak Bumblebee out - not without its challenges. Oneshot with a little SpikeXCarly


**I suggest that you read geckos first to understand what is going on here.**

**In Geckos, Spike declared that he would get his revenge on Bumblebee. This is Spike's revenge. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers... I wish I did though**

**Kissing**

It was two months later and Spike was still determined to get Bumblebee back for the gecko incident. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it – but he was. Spike needed to find out what Bumblebee was freaked out by. Bumblebee was currently sitting in the rec room, drinking energon and talking to Carly, who Spike had been married to for around a month now.

"Sorry Carly, could I borrow Bumblebee for a while?" Spike asked. "I thought we could go for a walk."

"Yeah, sure." Carly smiled. "I wanted to go and see Wheeljack about something anyway."

"Alright then, I'll see you when I get back." Spike walked over to Carly and kissed her on the cheek. Bumblebee pulled a face. Spike raised one eyebrow, looking at Bumblebee quizzically.

"Is there something wrong, Bumblebee?" Carly asked.

"No." Bumblebee replied. "I'm fine. Come on Spike, let's go."

-----------

Spike and Bumblebee were out in the desert. Bumblebee had no idea why Spike had wanted to return to this sandy gecko infested place and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Spike... why are we out here?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm determined to find something here that freaks you out." Spike replied.

"Spike – it's been two months since the whole gecko thing. You do know you're just going to find a lot of geckos and I'm going to laugh at you even more, right?" Bumblebee smiled.

"We'll see, Bumblebee. We'll see." Spike said, traipsing up a small sand hill. He crouched down beside a rock and lifted it up, peering underneath.

"Spike, nothing you pull out from under that rock can freak me out." Bumblebee sighed.

"Oh really?" Spike asked, walking over to Bumblebee, hiding something he had found under the rock in his hands.

"Spike, you don't look very comfortable." Bumblebee observed.

"Yeah, well I'm not really fond of huge insects to be honest." Spike grimaced, opening his hands and revealing a large black beetle.

"That was supposed to freak me out?" Bumblebee asked, looking down at the beetle.

"Well yeah..." Spike said, shuddering when the beetle started moving on his hands. "Did it?"

"Nope." Bumblebee said, watching the beetle in fascination as it started to crawl up Spike's arm.

"Bumblebee, get rid of." Spike squeaked.

"No." Bumblebee smiled.

"But I don't wanna touch it again!" Spike protested. "I already picked it up!"

"You're such a wuss." Bumblebee sighed.

"Please get rid of it?" Spike pleaded.

"Fine." Bumblebee gently lifted the beetle off Spike's arm and placed it back where he had found it, laying the rock back over the top. "So, what else are you going to try and freak me out with?"

"I haven't decided yet." Spike glared. "But I will freak you out by the end of the day."

"You can try, Spike." Bumblebee smiled. "So, what is it now?"

"Jackelopes." Spike smiled.

"Jackelopes?" Bumblebee asked. "I've never heard of a jackelope."

"It's a rabbit with deer antlers."

"It doesn't exist."

"Bumblebee!" Spike whined.

"What?" Bumblebee asked. "Did you really think I thought jackelopes exist?"

"Well, you might've done." Spike replied. "How did you know about them, anyway?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tried to prank Ratchet." Bumblebee smirked. "Don't ask though – I can't remember the story."

"Oh dear." Spike knew Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's pranks never ended well – for Ratchet or for them. "Come on, let's go back to base. Maybe I can find something to freak you out there."

-----------

Spike stormed into the rec room, followed by Bumblebee, who looked extremely amused. He threw himself into one of the human sized arm chairs beside Carly, who was watching TV.

"Spike? Are you okay?" She asked warily.

"I couldn't find ANYTHING to freak him out! I've been looking for something for TWO WHOLE MONTHS and I still haven't got my revenge!" Spike exploded, pointing accusingly at Bumblebee, who was standing at the other end of the room engrossed in conversation with Hound.

"What did you try?" Carly asked.

"Beetles, frogs, butterflies, hedgehogs, rats, bats, butterflies, venus flytraps, gays, chavs, emos, geeks, a bag of marbles, a spade, a toy Gundam, some kid called Daniel who wouldn't stop crying, an orange round thing and even SPOCK!" Spike fumed.

"Hmmm it's quite a nice name. Maybe we'll name our first child that." Carly mused.

"What, Spock?" Spike asked.

"No, Daniel!" Carly replied.

"But this Daniel kid was crying the whole time!" Spike protested.

"Spike, maybe you should just give up on trying to get your revenge on Bumblebee." Carly suggested.

"I guess so... but I wish I could get him back somehow." Spike sighed.

"Aw. You'll find a way one day." Carly said, leaning over to Spike and kissing him.

"Hey Spike, tell Hound about –" Bumblebee stopped talking and froze when he saw Spike and Carly kissing.

"Bumblebee? Are you okay?" Hound asked, waving his hand in front of the yellow minibot's face. Bumblebee shuddered.

"Hey Spike, I think there's something wrong with Bumblebee." Hound called. Spike broke away from Carly to look at the Autobots.

"Bumblebee? What's wrong with him?" Spike asked, looking at his friend. A grin spread on his face. He recognised the facial expression and the shuddering – he had done it himself when presented with a gecko. "Hound, he's going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Hound asked.

"Because I just discovered what he's freaked out by." Spike replied, still grinning. He kissed Carly again then got up out of his chair, walking over to Bumblebee. "Looks like I did get my revenge."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bumblebee snapped.

"Oh really?" Spike asked. "Carly, come over here!"

"Okay..." Carly said, looking a bit confused. She walked over to Spike, who pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bumblebee insisted, fleeing the rec room.

"I'll be back." Spike said, running after Bumblebee. Carly and Hound watched him disappear after Bumblebee.

-----------

Spike found Bumblebee sitting on his berth, looking disgusted. Spike pulled himself up next to the Autobot and waited for him to speak.

"Okay, you got your revenge." Bumblebee snapped.

"Why are you freaked out by kissing? Don't robots kiss?" Spike asked.

"Yeah... but it's not so... wet." Bumblebee replied, shuddering. "And your kissing seems to be more... aggressive – if that's the right word."

"Well it isn't always like that." Spike grinned. "Depends what kind of mood we're in."

"I don't wanna hear any of this..." Bumblebee mumbled. Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah! I've got something to show you!"

"Really?" Spike asked. "What?"

"Hang on." Bumblebee reached under his berth and pulled out a box with air holes in it. "Open it."

"HELL NO." Spike said, recognising it as the box Chip had brought with him... which had contained a gecko. He jumped down from Bumblebee's berth and ran out of the room, with Bumblebee hot on his heels. Spike sprinted past Carly and Hound.

"Where do you think he's going in such a hurry?" Hound asked.

"I can guess." Carly sighed, when Bumblebee ran after Spike, carrying a box with air holes.

"Is there actually a gecko in that box?" Hound asked.

"No." Carly replied. "Bumblebee asked Chip if he could keep the box when they released the gecko. Bumblebee wanted to make sure that he still had something to hold over Spike when he finally managed to freak him out."

"Y'know what's been bothering me ever since Chip caught that gecko?" Hound asked.

"No. What?" Carly asked.

"How the hell did Chip catch that gecko?" Hound asked. Carly didn't answer him because she had no idea either.

**The End!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Thanks go to kimmieh-chan for the list of things Spike could've tried to freak out Bumblebee from "a bag of marbles..." onwards. I still don't know how she came up with most of them but I suppose it's better not to ask sometimes. XD**


End file.
